In the Quiet Dark
by JeiC
Summary: The quiet sounds echo loudly in this dark place.


Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: angst

**In the Quiet Dark**

by JeiC

* * *

Needlessly closing my eyes behind the blindfold, I let the feeling of the dark portal rush through me as I quickly step in. Seeing as I'm the one who called the private meeting, it wouldn't do me much good to be late. Then again, being this early wasn't necessary either.

Walking towards the water once I reach my destination, the sound of my own breathing and steps through the dark colored sand echo loudly in my ears. While I come here often, I still can't get past how quiet it is. Even the waves seem silent until you come within twenty or so footfalls of the water.

Pulling the hood of my procured Organization coat up, I take a seat on a large rock near the water, timing the sound of my breaths with the gentle waves that sound so much like the ones from home.

Home…I can't return there, at least not yet. I highly doubt ever, with the chaos I've caused. Who knew opening that door would lead to so much suffering? I certainly didn't. Instead, I only thought of myself and wanting to get away from Destiny Islands to see other worlds.

That one simple action not only cast my entire home world into darkness, but I nearly killed my best friends. If they were both back there and safe, then I could fade into the darkness where I belong, but as it is, only Kairi is safely home on Destiny Islands. Sora is back at the mansion sleeping while Namine restores his memories.

Sora is the reason I'm out here, at the end of the road, waiting for someone. Waiting for someone who has more questions than answers about his own existence, so getting him to agree to the meeting was easy. Baiting him now will prove to be more tedious.

I've been watching Roxas for some time now…evaluating him to decide on the method I will use to recapture that half of Sora. I'm still rather untrusting of DiZ's eager insistence that he holds half of my best friend's power. Even after seeing his power with my own eyes, I don't understand how this boy could be the key to waking the slumbering Keyblade Master, or why he is even capable of wielding the legendary weapons.

How can he be Sora when I saw the spiky-haired brunette just before I came here? Well, "see" being a relative term since I closed off that sense. I could tell he was there…I could feel everything that makes my best friend unique.

Then why does Roxas feel the same way? Why does Organization XIII's number XIII have to have the same aura?

Taking a deep breath, I force myself to focus – it would do me no good to get worked up and then fail baiting the blonde boy with windswept spikes. This game I'm playing is both dangerous and fragile. The kid's temper is astonishing given the fact that he doesn't have a heart.

If he is Sora's Nobody, then why does he have a seemingly opposite personality? The only time I've even witnessed a glimmer of the gentleness that I associate with my best friend is when he was privately interacting with Organization XIII's number VIII, Axel.

Smelling a dark portal open, I hear three steps to my left before the newcomer pauses. I'm glad Roxas decided to join me this…well, I'm not sure if it is evening or not. This is the darkness so it is difficult to tell time.

As he approaches me, boots crunching in the dark sand, I deepen my voice as I hide my blindfolded eyes and silver fringe under my hood, "You have arrived." The fact that it sounds so much like Ansem's voice sends a chill down my spine and I fight to not let that show. "I've been to see him…he looks a lot like you." Their eyes and faces…their bodies are so identical that if it wasn't for the hair and personality, I would swear he was Sora. Though I begin to wonder at my own wording. The boy next to me came from my slumbering friend, right? Shouldn't I have said that my companion here looks a lot like my friend?

"Who are you?" is the demanded question I get.

Mentally smirking, riddles did always drive Sora crazy and he would pester me until I gave him the answer, "I'm what's left. Or…maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name."

Guess he's not in the mood for games, but the blonde will have to play them nonetheless, "My name is of no importance." Turning, I continue, fighting to keep my face neutral, "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name…is…" Shaking his head, I can tell Roxas is about ready to pull out a Keyblade or two in order to try to beat the answer out of me.

Standing up, I turn and walk away, the sound of my footsteps and breathing being all there is between us until I pause and turn to deliver my last line, "If you want answers, come find me. I know where Sora is."

Not waiting for an answer, I create a portal and disappear. Tomorrow…tomorrow I will have done the dirty task of collecting Roxas for DiZ. All I know is that he better be right about this. I don't like fighting battles I don't have to…not when the person feels so much like Sora.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Prompt time again…

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt: **Breath; Footfall (#2)

* * *


End file.
